pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Uberhero
Uberhero Patapon (also known as Ultrahero) is the new Hero in Patapon 3. He wears a more detailed mask than the previous Heroes in Patapon 2, and has a human-like posture. He also dons a colored cape (which adds a connection to the classic idea of super heroes); each cape changes with the different Uberheroes. In the game's story, Hero gets transformed into Uberhero once Silver Hoshipon gives him new powers. The transformation was caused by the merging of the Almighty himself with the physical remains of the petrified Hero and the essence of an ancient Patapon warrior chosen by the player (Yarida the Yaripon, Taterazay the Tatepon, or Yumiyacha the Yumipon). The Hairstyle given to the player is not set in the retail copy of the game, and can vary between a large variety at random at the start of the game. As Uberhero levels up, he unlocks new abilities and classes. Leveling up can be achieved by gaining Experience Points, also a new feature exclusive to Patapon 3. Another change in Patapon 3 is that Hero mode is activated immediately after a perfect "set" of beats, with each Uberhero having their own saying when they reach Hero mode. For example, when Yarida reaches Hero mode he says "Yah-dee!", while Tondenga says "Day-um-ma!". However, for some Uberheroes, like Kibadda (Kibapon Uberhero), Hero mode can only be activated by using the Pon-Chaka song, and then attacking. In the game, there are also the polar opposite the Uberheroes, called the Dark Heroes. They, as well as the Seven Evil Spirits, where sealed in the chest, and possibly are a servant of each spirit. List of Uberhero Patapons Uberhero Patapons available for play so far * Yarida (blue mask) * Taterazay (orange mask) * Yumiyacha (green mask) * Tondenga (pink mask) * Kibadda (white mask) * Wondabarappa (red and pink mask) * Piokron (dark green mask) * Guardira (purple mask) * Pingrek (white and black mask) * Pyokorider (orange mask) * Baumunku (light green mask) * Grandbull/Guranbururu (dark purple mask) * Charibassa (blue-green mask) * Uoyari (red mask) * Jamusshu (Megapon, red mask) * Myamusa(yellow and orange mask) * Alosson (light blue mask) * Destrobo (plain red mask) * Uhorock/Uhorokku (Brown Mask) * Cannogabang (Blue Mask with horns) * Kanossarutan (Brown Mask with antlers) Trivia * Tondenga is seen with a shield, which is usually used by Tatepons only. Kibadda also has one, as well as Piokron. * As mentioned before, the Dekapon and Kibapon Uberheroes have shields equipped. This is unusual as in the previous games these classes only used a certain unchangeable weapon type. * Judging by his form, the Myamusa Hero appears to be a Dekapon of some sort. He uses two daggers as weapons. * There may be an option to change Uberhero's hair and cape color (maybe unlocked after a certain point), as there were some new hair in the latest trailer. * All Uberheroes who are Rarepons show changes in their masks as they level up. * The beats of the drum in Patapon 3 seem to appear around the Uberhero, unlike in the previous two games, where the beats appear at the sides, top, and bottom of the screen. This is maybe due to the fact that Almightly himself fused with Hero in the game's prologue. * Each Rarepon has their own Uberhero. External links Compilation of all announced heroes Gallery 604.jpg|Choosing your first Superhero Hero Spear Choose.PNG|Hero Spear choose Hero Sheild Choose.PNG|Hero Shield choose Hero Arrow Choose.PNG|Hero Arrow choose Patapon3 HeroYumiyacha.jpg|Yumiyacha Patapon3 HeroTaterazy.jpg|Taterazy Patapon3 HeroYarida.jpg|Yarida 158x158 Tondenga.jpg|Tondenga 158x158 Charibasa.jpg|Charibassa 200x200 Piekron.jpg|Pykeron 200x200 Teterazay.jpg|Taterazay Haroes.JPG|All the Superheroes so far Individual images of each Uberhero: Taterazay.PNG|Taterazay Yarida.PNG|Yarida Yumiyacha.PNG|Yumiyacha Wondabarappa.PNG|Wondabarappa Tondenga.PNG|Tondenga Kibadda.PNG|Kibadda Guardia.PNG|Guardira Pingrek.PNG|Pingrek Pykeron.PNG|Piokron Gyopicchi hero.png|Uoyari Kanokko hero.png|Kanossarutan Sabara hero.png|Charibassa Gyabaan hero.png|Cannogyabaan Uhoho hero.png|Uhorock/Uhorokku Robopon hero.png|Destrobo/Desutorobo Menyokki hero.png|Baumunku Mogyu hero.png|Grandbull/Guranbururu Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Story Character Category:New units Category:Rarepons Category:Uberhero Category:Hero